Conventional foldable cartons are well known and are used in a variety of applications. For example, the packaging industry utilizes a vast number of cartons in which numerous products are packaged for subsequent shipment. Current cartons used for packaging flowable substance require forming machinery that has expensive tooling that must be changed for each size package. Also, a variety of cartons includes one or more metal or plastic pour spouts to aid in dispensing, draining or straining liquid contained in the carton or container. The usage of metal or plastic pour spouts in cartons is costly for the pour spout requires special and expensive application equipment and cause decreased assembly line efficiencies. The present invention eliminates the expensive tooling that is needed to form conventional packaging and also provides a pour spout that is integrally formed with the cartons.